The Dream
by creepy1990
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome. Not a couple. Both are in love with each other...
1. The Dream

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. This came the wonderful mind of Rumiko Takahashi- sensei. Arigato gozaimasu!

The Dream 

Chapter 1: The Dream

Inuyasha and Kagome. Not a couple. Both are in love with each other, but they won't admit it. After a day of battling demons and collecting jewel shards, the Inu Gang hits the sack.

Zz...zz...zz...zz...

Inuyasha was having a dream. He was at the heart of a forest. He was looking around. Everyone was dead except for him and Kagome. However, Kagome was tied to a tree and couldn't break free. Kikyou was there as well, her arrow aimed towards Kagome's throat. She then looked towards him with an endless hatred, and was about to battle him for the last time.

"Today is the day you will die!" she yelled.

"I didn't even kill you! It was all Naraku's fault! Get it through your thick head, you dumb piece of clay!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Ha! What nonsense! You're full of lies! I _will_ get my revenge, Inuyasha, by killing you _and_ Kagome!" she yelled as she aimed the arrow towards Inuyasha.

"Leave Kagome out of this!" he yelled.

"DIE!" Kikyou shouted. She released the arrow. Inuyasha couldn't avoid it. It pierced his heart and went through his body. He felt himself getting dizzy. Already, he had lost so much blood he collapsed to the ground. He knew he only had a few moments left in him, so he used them to say this: "Kagome, I love you very, very much. I hope to see you again soon."

Inuyasha woke up quickly. His heart was beating fast and he broke out in a cold sweat. For a moment, he thought that the dream was a reality, until he realized that he wasn't bleeding.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" he asked himself. He looked at the full moon. "Oh well, it was just a dream." And with that, he went back to sleep with a dream in his head, to think about Kagome.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Please review it! _


	2. The Conversation with Kaede

The Dream 

Chapter 2: The Conversation with Kaede

A/N: This is the last time I'm going to say this, I don't own Inuyasha!!! So take that in your pipe and smoke it!!!

The next day, the Gang was on their way to visit Kaede.

"Inuyasha, you're awfully quiet today," Sango observed.

"Yeah, are you okay? I never really see you think," Kagome added.

"I'm okay, really. Don't worry about me," Inuyasha said. He was thinking about the dream.

After a few hours of traveling and Miroku getting a little touchy- feely with Sango ahem, the Inu gang arrived at Kaede's village.

"Hello, welcome back. Are ye all doing well?" asked Kaede.

"Yeah, were fine," replied Shippo.

time passes by

Everyone was off doing his or her own thing when Inuyasha asked Kaede if he could talk to her.

"Aye," she said. They went inside her hut and he told her everything about the dream.

"This seems really serious, but it was just a dream-" Kaede paused. She realized that it was a full moon, and there might be a connection somewhere.

"Are the dreams that you get on a full moon vivid?" she asked.

"No."

"That dream was actually a prediction. Your dream might come true!" Kaede explained.

"What do you mean might ?" asked Inuyasha.

"Duh! I mean that it might happen, or you just had a very graphic dream," said Kaede.

'I think it still might happen, but I won't let it! I can't let Kagome die! Just to be safe, I have to send her back to her time,' he thought.

_A/N: I didn't have time to retype this all over again, so I just copied and pasted from my Xanga site. Let me know if there are any mistakes here. I'll post up a new story here, too. But not for a while. Ja ne! _


	3. Sacrifice for Life

A/N: Konnichi wa, mina san! I hope you're liking the fanfic right now. I know you're thinking, "I want to see InuKag fluff! Well, you will, but not a bunch. Don't hate me! Enjoy!

The Dream 

Chapter 3: Sacrifice for Life

It was nighttime. Everyone was sleeping, except for Inuyasha. He was thinking about how to get Kagome back to her time.

Before, Naraku died (reasons unknown); he had half of the jewel. When he died, his part of the jewel was lost. The Inu gang had to find it. They had half. Unfortunately, Kikyou would be looking for Naraku's fragment as well. She planned to use it to keep living, instead of taking the souls of dead girls to keep her thriving. After a while, after getting no ideas about Kagome, Inuyasha fell asleep.

Z-z...z-z...z-z...z-z...

The next day, everyone was just relaxing and hanging around Kaede's village. Shippo was sleeping under a shady tree. Sango was sharpening her Hiraikotsu. And, as to be expected of Miroku, he was asking young women all over the village if they can bear him a child. Out of nowhere, a guy was willing to score with him. He told the Gang he would be "busy" and not come back until morning.

Sango and Kagome were under a tree, watching him. "Who would have thought that Miroku liked men," Sango observed.

"No, I think he's just 'exploring'. By the way, I'm surprised that he hasn't asked _you _to bear his child yet, even though you two are obsessed over each other," said Kagome. Sango turned beet red.

Later on that evening, Kagome invited Inuyasha to watch the sunset together.

"Uh, okay."

Together, they walked to a small hill, away from the village. This was Kagome's favorite spot to watch the sunset. On top of the hill, there was a sakura tree in full bloom. They both got under it. There was a gentle breeze in the air.

'The sunset is beautiful, but not as beautiful as Kagome,' he thought to himself.

"Kagome, I have to tell you something," Inuyasha said.

"What is it?"

Inuyasha held her hand. He could feel a lump forming in his throat.

"Kagome, I think you should go back to your time," said Inuyasha, looking down towards the ground.

"Why?"

"Because I care about you, okay? Look, I can't tell you why now, but I think that the both of us are gonna die, and I can't let that happen to you-" Kagome interrupted him by kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you for caring about me. I have something for you," she said. Inside of one of her pockets, she pulled out a heart- shaped locket.

"Wow, thanks." They walked to the well together.

"Before I go, please promise me one thing," pleaded Kagome.

"What's that?"

"Don't die." Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms for sometime, and then Kagome jumped into the well and went back to her era.

_A/N: Wasn't that cute? I'm very happy, because I bought the Inuyasha movie last night! As soon as I got home, I called my friends and told them I got it, and then watched the movie. Afterwards, I was looking at all of the Japanese first and second movie previews. It was so cool. Well, I got to go. Ja ne! _


	4. Life Without the One You Love

A/N: Konnichi wa, mina san! I am almost done rewriting my second fanfic. I feel I have done really well on it. It's about 23 pages long! I'll post it here when the time comes. Until then, enjoy!

The Dream 

Chapter 4: Life Without the One You Love

When Kagome came home, she was so tired. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The next day, she had school. Oh, how she dreaded school, especially when she was so behind. As she was walking to school the next morning, Hojo spotted her.

"Hey, Kagome!"

'Oh great. Why does this have to happen every time I come back?' she thought to herself.

"Hi, Hojo," she said.

"I'm so glad you're all right from your pneumonia. You seem to get that a lot, I noticed."

"You would have thought that I would have built an immunity for it by now," replied Kagome.

'Gramps must have run out of diseases,' she thought.

At the same time...

Inuyasha and the Gang were battling a snake demon. Inuyasha found the Windscar with his Tetsusaiga, and then defeated it.

'Now that Kagome's not here, she won't have a chance of dying,' he thought.

Kagome was doing things that any normal teenager would. She would go to the mall, go the movies, that kind of stuff. Eventually, she started to miss Inuyasha and the rest, but she missed him the most. She was in love with the hanyou. She knew that they were friends, but she wanted something more than that. If they can't ever see each other again, and if Inuyasha was going to die, she had to at least go to his era and tell him how she felt. He didn't tell her how long it would be until he could possibly die, so she hurriedly packed her things and jumped down the well.

When she arrived in the Warring States era, she found that the Inu Gang was back in Kaede's village, sleeping. She noticed that Inuyasha wasn't sleeping on the ground, or in a tree, but from a distance she could see him sitting down on the ground looking at the moon.

"I wish Kagome's here," said Inuyasha sadly. "I don't want to not ever see her again. But at the same time, I don't want her to die. I feel like I'll die from a heartache because I never told her how I feel about her. She's my everything: my sun, my moon, my stars." Suddenly he remembered that Kagome gave him the locket.

"I wonder what's inside." When he opened the locket, there was a picture of him and Kagome. Kagome was playing with Inuyasha's ears.

"This is the greatest gift I have ever received. That's it. Forget about not ever seeing her again! I must see her. I have to tell her how I really feel!" When he got up, he accidentally bumped into Kagome.

"Kagome? Wh- what are you doing here? I thought I told you to never come back."

"Don't lie. I heard what you said just a minute ago. Inuyasha, as much as you love me, I love you. It was killing me that I wasn't able to see you anymore without telling you how I really felt about you."

Inuyasha and Kagome shared a passionate kiss. Afterwards, he held her in his arms.

"I'm glad you came back," he whispered.

"Me, too."

_A/N: Finally, a kiss! Speaking of which, I downloaded a clip of Inuyasha and Kagome kissing. Oops, did I just make a spoiler? So, yeah, for those that haven't seen the second movie, they kiss. Btw, the second movie comes out December 28, which doesn't make any sense. WHY CAN'T IT COME OUT BEFORE DEC. 25? Oh well. I'm downloading a future episode right now. In this one, INUYASHA CRIES! It's gonna take a few hours to download, but oh well. Ja ne! _


	5. The Dream Comes True

A/N: Hello! Sorry it took so long to update! One word, school. Ugh. When I was updating the story, I was on break, but, now it's gonna take me a while to finish this story. In case you're wondering, I'm a freshman in high school that's taking Japanese 1. Well, anyway, I'm excited to start typing up my second fanfic. Yes, it's an Inu/Kag story. Personally, I think that's the better of the two that I've written. OK, I'll shut up now, and on to the story!

The Dream

Chapter 5: The Dream Comes True

the next day

Everyone realized that Kagome was back and welcomed her with open arms. But they had to go out to look for more shards. Later on, everyone left Kaede's village.

"Fare thee well!" she called out.

Like any day with Inuyasha and his crew, today was no different. The usual: Inuyasha trying to smell a demon, more specifically, Koga, so he could kick his ass. Miroku being a pervert. Sango yelling out, "HENTAI!" and the occasional slap heard and seen across Miroku's face. lol Later on that day, after they set up camp, Inuyasha and Kagome sat by the fire in each other's arms while everyone was sleeping. He told her about the "dream" he had. It took a while for this to sink into Kagome's head.

"What if Kaede's wrong? She said that it might happen, so there's a chance that it might not," said Inuyasha. "Kagome, if this does come true, and you just so happen to survive, live the rest of your life with as much happiness and love as possible. Don't grieve over me."

"Inuyasha, you won't die. But if, for some strange reason, you do, I will. I promise," she said. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead. They got away from the fire and both fell asleep. Someone saw them through the bushes. It was Kikyou. She was scheming something... later on

It was still nighttime. A few hours had passed since everyone fell asleep. Kikyou stood next to Kagome. She then had her spirit carriers carry Kagome away.

"I will get my revenge! Seeing as how Inuyasha has feelings for this girl, he'll quickly come and rescue her, and then I'll kill him!" she said to herself. The sun started to rise...

"Where's Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"What?! Kagome's gone?" Inuyasha got up quickly, trying to smell for her. He then smelled the undeath that Kikyou reeked of.

"She's with Kikyou! Come on!" The Gang followed the scent and the spirit carriers that were in the distance.

After a while, they found Kikyou and Kagome. Some of her carriers had tied Kagome to a tree. Kikyou aimed an arrow towards her, ready to let go of it.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as he was about to go to her.

"Get any closer and she dies!" yelled Kikyou. Without another word, Kikyou killed Shippo, Sango, and Miroku.

"Inuyasha, RUN! You're gonna die next!" shouted Kagome.

"Shut up!" She shot an arrow towards her. Fearing the worst, Kagome closed her eyes, hoping not to feel any pain as she departed from the world. She didn't feel any pain, and she heard Kikyou's voice.

"What? Why didn't it pierce her?" she asked herself. "Oh well, I'll deal with you later," she said.

"Today is the day you will die!" she yelled.

"I didn't even kill you! It was all Naraku's fault! Get it through your thick head, you dumb piece of clay!" yelled Inuyasha.

'Oh shit! This is it! I'm gonna die! But I can't pull away now! Kagome must be saved!' he thought.

"Ha! What nonsense! You're full of lies! I _will_ get my revenge, Inuyasha, by killing you _and_ Kagome!" she yelled as she aimed the arrow towards Inuyasha.

"Leave Kagome out of this!" he yelled.

"DIE!" Kikyou shouted. She released the arrow. Inuyasha couldn't avoid it. It pierced his heart and went through his body. He felt himself getting dizzy. Already, he had lost so much blood he collapsed to the ground. He knew he only had a few moments left in him, so he used them to say this: "Kagome, I love you very, very much. I hope to see you again soon."

And with that, Inuyasha died.

_A/N: Dame de! He died! So not cool! _


	6. GOMEN NASAI!

Bonus: GOMEN NASAI!!!

I am so terribly sorry! I have taken so long to update! Yes, I know you are about to chase me with some pitchforks and torches... but don't! To make it up to you, I will eventually put up a Moon Child one shot. For those of you who don't know what it is, ya haven't lived! It's a vampire movie that stars two of the most beautiful guys on the planet!!! Gackt, former member of Malice Mizer, and Hyde of L'Arc en Ciel.

To the loyal readers at and : I'M SORRY!


	7. Is This the End?

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter! Nooo! Oh well. I've already started typing up the first chapter of my second story! Now, I bet you're wondering how come I have time to type this... it's called Veteran's Day! No school for one day! Another reason why I wasn't able to update for a month was because my computer was down. You know how it feels if you can't go on the comp for a month... YOU FEEL MURDEROUS! Lol Ok, I'll stop my blabbering, and on to the story!

The Dream 

Chapter 6: Is This the End?

"Finally, I have my revenge!" said Kikyou. She broke Kagome free. Kagome tried to Inuyasha as quick as she could, but Kikyou stopped her.

"So it seems that you want to join Inuyasha, well that's fine with me!" She aimed an arrow towards Kagome. "Any last words?"

"I'd rather die and be with Inuyasha rather than stay here on Earth and be miserable for the rest of my life," said Kagome quietly, then sobbed. Kikyou released her arrow.

'I'm on my way, Inuyasha,' thought Kagome. She suddenly remembered something:

FLASHBACK:

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on a sakura tree in each other's arms.

"Kagome, if this dream comes true, and I do die, live the rest of your life with as much love and happiness as you can."

"Inuyasha, you won't die, but if this does happen, I will. I promise."

END FLASHBACK

The arrow was still approaching her, getting closer and closer. Kagome's body covered Inuyasha's. Tears welled up in her eyes.

'I promised him! I will live.' Kagome quickly shot one of her arrows towards Kikyou. It missed her.

"Is that the best you have? Pathetic," Kikyou scoffed.

"That was a mere distraction," said Kagome. Before Kikyou released another arrow to be rid of her for good, Kagome quickly shot another arrow at her. This time it pierced her right shoulder; the same place where Naraku pierced her. Kikyou gasped in pain. The blood stained her priestess outfit as she fell to the ground in a heap.

"Damn you," said Kikyou weakly. "Oh, well, I guess it wasn't meant to be, me being with Inuyasha and all. I can't believe it took me this long to realize this. Before I go, I just want to tell you to take care of Inuyasha. I already know that's what you're going to do once you fuse the shards. He needs someone like you in his life. You balance him out." Those were the last words that she said. Kikyou's body evaporated into thin air. And, as Kikyou had already predicted, Kagome took her and Kikyou's shards and fused them together to resurrect the Gang.

Seeing Inuyasha open his eyes was like taking a breath of fresh air. She quickly ran to him.

"I'm so happy you're alive! I never thought I would see you again!" Inuyasha held her close to him. Sango was wiping a tear from her face.

"Awww, it's about time you guys confessed your love," Sango sobbed. "You guys are so cute together." Miroku approached Sango.

"And now it's our turn," he said. And in doing so, his possessed hand grabbed Sango's butt. Sango's possessed hand slapped Miroku's face.

Inuyasha and Kagome. Now a couple. Everyone knows that they are in love with each other.

_A/N: There that's it! It's over! sigh What good times we had shared over these six chappies. Now, there's my second fanfic to look forward to! I think it is much better than this one! OK, ja ne! _


End file.
